


A Girl Like You

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Dark fic, F/M, Prostitute AU, dark!fic, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series), sex work, adultery.This is a dark! ficand explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.Pairing: Andy Barber x ReaderSummary: You’re a sex worker with a few simple rules. What happens when a client starts to break them?
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a short series that I’m doing for no particular reason.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

Not a word passed between you and you knew he was angry. It was the daggers in his eyes, the heavy sighs, and the way he slammed the door and marched over to you. 

You barely stood from the bed before he was right there, before he grabbed your arm and bent you over. He slapped your ass roughly, your flesh stung around the panties that were little more than straps. The only barriers were the loud clink of his belt buckle and the whisper of his fly. The brief pause as he rolled the rubber down his length.

Andy was inside you in an instant. You looked at the door; he hadn’t locked it. Oh well, you doubted anyone was just waiting to stride into an unlocked motel room.

He twisted your arm painfully against your back, his other gripped the strap of your bra as he rutted into you. His zipper nipped at you as his belt jingled with each thrust. His grunts sounded between the slap of your flesh and your agonized but delighted moans swirled around you. 

He pushed into you so hard, your head fell into the mattress. He moved your body against him yanking you back to sink as deep as he could. Your walls clenched around him hungrily as you teetered close to the edge. You reached to touch yourself and he grabbed your other hand. He had both against your back as he never missed a beat.

Still he didn’t say a word. He just kept going, the whole bed shook against your thighs as he growled. Your feet slipped in the steep heels and he pinned you on the mattress. His large hands spread across your shoulders as he bent his legs and hammered into your cunt. You gasped as he jerked into you sharply and his motioned stuttered. He hissed and slowed as he came.

As quick as it began, it was over.

He slipped out of you and left you panting on the bed. You were stunned. It was rare he ever left you wanting. The only client who ever really bothered with your needs. And he’d never taken you like that. He liked to have you on top or on your back, sometimes standing. 

Andy sat heavily on the bed and you rolled over. He flinched as he slid the condom off and struggled not to make a mess on his pants. He snarled and stood to flick it into the bin on the other side of the night table. You pushed yourself up, your ass tender and your cunt thrumming.

“Long day?” You asked.

He turned back to you and huffed. He looked down as he clutched his belt, his cock was still hard above his fly. His thick lashes flicked as he glanced at you again. He slowly pushed his pants down so that they fell to his feet. The tails of his shirt hung around his dick as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. He tossed it away and loosened his tie. 

He reached over to the night table and fished out another condom from the box. He sheathed him and winced as he grazed his sac with his fingers.

“Come here,” he pointed to the floor in front of him.

You tilted your head but stood. He wasn’t often this demanding. He tended to be more coaxing. You suspected he had enough of being the boss in his day-to-day. 

You went to him and got to your knees. You grabbed his dick and stroked it. His hand went to the back of your head impatiently. You took him in your mouth until he was down your throat.

He held onto your head and rocked his hips as he basked in the sensation. He purred and slowly eased you back before pushing back down.

“Yeah, long day,” he rasped and hummed as he kept you bobbing, “I needed this.”

You moaned around him and he choked on his words. He had sent the payment well in advance, a text sent just after noon as he made an impromptu appointment. You had just enough time to fit him in before your girls’ night.

“Been fucking hard all day.” He groaned as he clung to your head. “Office politics… just… I needed you, baby.”

He rammed himself deeper down your throat. He fucked your face without relent as his words turned to desperate grunts. He came with a snarl as he impaled himself entirely. He shuddered and kept himself deep in your throat. 

He sighed and let you go at last. You looked up at him as he pulled out of your mouth and you wiped the spit from your lips. He disposed of the second condom and collapsed into the armchair near the only window. He dropped his head back and his chest rose and fell under his white shirt.

“You don’t wanna talk about it,” you said as you rose. You were even wetter than before. Well, that was why you kept a vibe in your purse.

“Rather not,” he rubbed his cheek and sniffed. “Give me a couple. I’ll be ready again.”

“Babe, it’s fine. You’ve done more in fifteen minutes than most do in an hour.” You grabbed your purse from under the bed and searched for the little flask. You stood and wiggled it in the air. “Whiskey?”

He raised a brow and stared at the metal flask. He scoffed. “I gotta drive home.” He considered you and leaned on his elbow. “You really carry that around?”

“For emergencies,” you set it on the night table and bounced on the bed as you sat, “Nerves. But I haven’t had a new client in months so I don’t really have that problem anymore.”

“Girl like you isn’t in demand?”

“Girl like me only has so many hours in a day. I hold no illusions about what I do but I can still have standards.” You smirked.

He nodded and his eyes fell to your bra, the cups trimmed with crystals and transparent. “Is that new?”

“I went on a bit of a spree,” you chuckled, “You like it?”

“Mhmm,” he licked his lip. “Sorry, I didn’t…” he bit down and cleared his throat, “Go on. Lay back and show me.”

“Show you?”

“How you like to get off.” His eyes were smoky as he watched you. “Just your fingers.”

“You paid for an hour, you know I can’t stay longer.” You warned.

“I’ll pay double for the second,” he offered.

“I have plans,” you pulled a pillow over and laid back. You bent your legs and opened them. You tickled along the open crotch of your panties. “Sorry, babe.”

“Another client?”

“You know I don’t like to say but… no, personal.” Your finger slid easy between your slick folds.

“Ah,” he muttered, “Well, maybe another day.”

“You’ve got some time left,” you said breathily as you began to tease your clit.

“More than enough,” he said. “Inside. Come on, baby, pretend it’s me.”

You purred and pushed your fingers along your entrance and buried them to your knuckles. You pressed the heel of your hand against your bud and rocked your hand. You let out a moan as the heat quickly filled your core.

“You’re already close, huh, baby?”

“Mhmm,” you groaned and pushed your head back. “So close.”

“Let me see you cum,” he urged. 

You curled your fingers and sucked in your lip as you easily finished what he’d started. Your voice began to build as you struggled to stifle it and his own low hums added to your ecstasy. You came with a cry and your legs shook as your thighs clenched around your hand. You could barely keep going as you rode out your orgasm.

Your legs slipped down over the edge of the bed and you gulped for air. A haze flowed through you as your hand fell limp between your legs, Your wet fingers spread the mess across your thigh.

You flinched as Andy took your hand and your vision cleared as he stood over you. He was entirely naked, his bare chest and thick arms flexed as he bent over you. He took your fingers in his mouth and lapped up your cum. He felt around between you and dragged his cock along your cunt. He slid inside of you easily as he pushed his knees up around your ass.

He pulled your fingers out of his mouth and gripped your wrist tight as he forced it above your head.

“Fuck, baby,” he rutted into you, “You’re so fucking hot.”

👄

You weren’t sure you had the energy to go out after Andy. He’d definitely used his hour well and you had been entirely unprepared. You waited for him to go, once he did, you could change. He tucked his shirt into his pants and buckled his belt. He straightened his tie as he searched around for his jacket and lifted it with one finger from the floor.

As the dark fabric fluttered away from the tacky motel carpet, a glimmer caught your eye. Andy pulled on the jacket and sat to slip his shoes on. You stood as he focused on his laces and you neared the golden ring on the floor. The breath went out of you as you bent to pick up the wedding band.

“I’ll still be around on Tues--”

“You told me you weren’t married.” You interrupted as you held up the ring. “Andy.”

“Huh?” He squinted at you and then the ring. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I told you my rules.” You snipped, “Andy, I don’t fuck married guys.”

“Yeah, that makes what you’re doing a whole lot more ethical, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck you,” you pinged the ring against his chest and crossed your arms. “I’m a sex worker not a home wrecker. If you can’t find what you need with your wife, leave her, but don’t fuck me behind her back.”

“I pay. On time. Every time,” he pushed his finger through the band.

“It’s not about the fucking money, Andy--”

“It isn’t? So this is just fun for you?”

“You know what I mean.” You sneered. “Don’t bother coming on Tuesday. Or any time after that.”

“You’re kidding.” 

“No. You broke the rules. I warned you. No lying--”

“No lying? You don’t even use your real name. This is all a lie.”

“For my protection and yours,” you said, “Me using a fake name is hardly the same.”

“How’d you come up with Robyn, anyways? Pretty far off the mark.”

“Go,” you spat. “Now.”

As he said your real name, you winced. You blinked at him and reeled as if he’d hit you. You didn’t even know his last name and weren’t even sure he had given you his real first, but you were always certain never to let on any personal details.

“Go…” you whispered as you backed away from him. “Now.”

Andy grinned and shook his head as he grabbed his briefcase from against the wall.

“You see, I know a lot more than your name. It’s insurance for this little… arrangement.” He said as he approached the door. He paused and turned back to you. “And I know you know nothing about me so let’s keep it that way, baby.”

“What-- you think I would what? Blackmail you?”

“You’ve done worse for money,” he snickered. “Have fun tonight. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“You’ll never see me again. You hear me?” You reached under the bed and pulled out the pepper spray from your purse. “Now go,” you held up the bottle, “Or you can explain this to your wife.”

He stared at you for a moment then pushed down on the handle. He opened the door and glanced back at you one last time. He winked and let the door close behind him loudly. You rushed over and locked it. You were shaking as you turned back and looked around the room.

You wouldn’t come back to this hotel. And you’d have to come up with a new name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series), sex work, adultery.
> 
> This is a dark! fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update to this one. I’ve pinched the nerve in my shoulder and neck again so I’ma be laying down on my day off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback<3

At any given time, you limited yourself to three clients total. Most of them were long-term and so your side operation wasn't overly complicated. Your life wasn't dependent on the arrangement but it didn't hurt your wallet.

Losing Andy wasn't entirely tragic but he was the more avid client and requested several impromptu sessions whereas the others kept to rather rigid schedules. Even so, you could figure out how to make it by in your day job; hourly plus tips wasn't so bad after all.

That day, Leanne was seating diners as you went about your table for the breakfast service. The mornings were always the busiest, especially Sundays, and you could count on a decent cut at the end of your shift. 

As you stopped to pour refills at a table of old ladies in their church clothes, you looked up as Leanne’s voice chimed across the restaurant. She was seating another family in your section beside the two co-eds who were obviously hungover, or even, still slightly drunk. 

You replaced the carafe in the machine and wiped your hands on your apron before you pulled out your little notepad. You wove between the tables as you approached the new arrivals and your chest sank as you got closer. 

The woman was pale and thin, her dark hair was pulled back away from her long face and dark eyes grazed the menu. Beside her was a teen boy who seemed disinterested as he picked his sleeve. And the man, the father and husband, you knew him all too well but it was too late to turn back.

Andy looked over and smiled as you approached. You swallowed your distress and forced your lips to curve as you fumbled with your pen. You stopped at the end of the table and avoided looking directly at the family’s patriarch.

“Good morning, can I start you off with some drinks?”

“Dear,” Andy nodded to his wife.

“I’ll have a water with lemon,” she said plainly, “And a cup of green tea, bag in.”

“Alright,” you looked to the boy at her shoulder.

“Coffee. Black.” He chirped.

“Jacob,” The woman remanded, “You’re too young for coffee.” She turned back to you, “He’ll have an orange juice.”

“Okay,” you tapped the notepad and dared to look over at Andy, “And you, sir?”

“Glass of water and a coffee, please, honey,” he said, “And I think we should be ready to order.”

“You know, there’s probably hair in everything. This place is gross.” The boy, Jacob, whined.

“Well, if you prefer to watch us eat, that works too,” Andy said. “My wallet would thank you.”

The boy scowled and rolled his eyes. You stood awkwardly with your pen tip hovering over your notepad. Andy nodded to his wife and she ordered first; egg white with a fruit salad and Greek yogurt. Then the boy shrugged and ordered a ham and cheese omelet, and Andy smirked as he got the Big Bacon Breakfast.

You fled, almost too quickly, and handed your ticket to the kitchen. You waited by the window as you tried to collect yourself. You peeked over your shoulder and found Andy watching you over the heads of other diners. You swore under your breath and diverted to the coffee machine. You pulled out the old filter and replaced it as you worked at brewing a new pot. You slammed closed the tray and Andrea clucked as she came up beside you.

“This woman ordered the veggie skillet without onions then complained that the menu said there would be onions and there were none,” she scoffed, “I swear, next they’re going to complain that my manicure is not the exact shade they prefer.”

“Mhmm,” you watched the coffee trick into the pot. “It’ll be worth the tips.”

“For you.” She tutted, “you got that rich family over there.”

You looked at her and it was easy enough to guess where her eyes were focused. “How do you know they’re rich?”

“I can smell a rich man from a mile away. And he’s not too bad looking. Too bad he’s got a family.” She snickered. “Somehow the hot ones always marry those uptight shrews. In twenty years, she’ll be just like Sheila, yelling at me because her yolks are too yellow.”

“Yeah, well, people are people. They suck.”

You took a mug from the stack and filled it. You left Andrea to grumble about her customers and went to the window to get the rest of the drink and place them on your tray.

You balanced it carefully and returned to the family of three. You set them down one at a time and felt Andy’s gaze on your every movement.

“The food shouldn’t be long. Is there anything else I can get you?” You asked.

“We’re good,” the woman said curtly, “Thanks.”

You smiled and nodded before you turned away. You caught Andy’s as you did and he lifted his chin mockingly. You stopped by a few other tables to check on them as you tried to distract yourself. Your stomach was knotted and your head was spinning. _Was it some cruel coincidence? Or had he sniffed you out?_

You received the same mixed reception when you brought their food. You caught yourself watching them as you made a round of refills. Andy seemed happy with his family and his wife, despite her demeanour, appeared receptive. She smiled and laughed at him, and even the angsty teenager, could help but crack a grin. The scene made you feel dirty.

You dropped off the check as they finished and retreated once more. It was close to noon and the lunch staff would be there soon. You went to the till as you rang up another table and ripped off their receipt as you wished them a good day. Over the group of elderly ladies, you saw Andy stand and pull his wallet from his pants. His wife and son left him as he picked up the bill and counted out a tip on the table.

The bell above the door rang as his family left and he headed for the till. You kept your eyes on the screen as he approached and looked up only as his shadow loomed at the edge of your vision. You reached out to take his bill and his fingers grazed yours.

“Busy today,” he said as he leaned on the counter. 

“Mhmm,” you punched in the numbers and stared at the little slip of paper, “Did you enjoy your breakfast?”

“It was pretty good,” he tapped his fingers on the wood, “Service was great.”

You looked at him and read out his total. He held up his card between two fingers and you pointed to the pin pad. He swiped and the chirp of the approval sounded as the receipt began to print.

“Have a good day.” You held out the strip of curling paper.

He took it slowly and folded it into his pocket. He pushed his shoulders back and smirked.

“And last night? Lonely?” He asked. You stared at him. Saturday’s were usually his night. 

“Go away, Andy,” you uttered. “Please.”

He chuckled and planted his hands on the counter. He lowered his voice. “You know, I’ve been meaning to stop by here for a while. Quaint little place.”

“Just go.”

“I definitely think I’ll be back. Coffee’s not bad,” he winked as he stood straight, “Waitress’ are pretty cute too.”

He spun on his heel and marched away. You clenched your jaw and watched him stroll through the door. You shuddered and left the counter. You went to his table to clear the dishes and collect your tip. You found a piece of paper along with the bills. You unfolded it and read the scrawled writing within. It was your exact schedule at the diner and a tally of your pay. Your heart dropped as you crumpled it up and shoved the money in your apron.

You knew exactly what Andy was doing. He was showing you his cards and he had all the aces.

👄

You weren’t on your way home until more than an hour after your shift ended. You stopped by the Sunday market before it closed to grab some veggies and the hand-baked loaves sold by the farmers. You had your wares hidden in a paper bag as you walked the last few blocks back to your building. The sky was grey but bright, it foretold of a rainy evening as moisture floated in the air.

As you neared the steps of your apartment, you tripped as a sudden honk thrust you out of your haze. They glassy fog which had fallen over you as you let your feet guide you. Your mind kept wandering as you thought of an afternoon spent face down in bed listening to the buzz of your television. Another honk and you looked around in confusion.

A tinted window rolled down and you blinked at the car door. You bent as you peered inside, the car was much too nice for the area. Andy smiled as he leaned on the console and motioned you over with two fingers.

“Get in,” he said.

“Fuck you,” you turned and climbed the stairs. You stirred around for your keys and shoved them into the grated door. 

You heard the car door and quick steps. As you opened the iron door it was slammed closed again as Andy’s arch stretched over your shoulder. He stood over you as he held the door in place.

“Come on. We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. I told you we’re done.” You pulled on the hand as you hugged the bag to your chest. “Andy!”

“Baby, we’ve played this game before. You know I’m much stronger than you.” He slithered. “So get in the car and let’s talk this out.”

“There’s nothing to talk out. You lied to me.” You looked at him, “You lied to her.”

His eyes narrowed and his fingers curled around the bars of the door. You felt like wilting before him but were shaken by a sudden realisation. You glanced around, at the sidewalk, the trees, the lamp post, the luxury car at the curb. You gaped up at Andy in horror.

“How did you find me? How--”

“Just covering my tail,” he said, “An insurance policy, in a way.”

“Insurance? Why? I wouldn’t--”

“Let’s not do this here. Come on and get in the car.” He urged.

“Don’t--”

“You can get in the car or I can put you in the car. I really don’t care.”

“You wouldn’t,” you scoffed.

“Oh,” he grabbed your arm, “You don’t think?”

He squeezed until it hurt and you nearly dropped the paper bag. You whimpered and tried to wriggle away. “Stop.”

“Come on!” He turned you and dragged you down the steps. 

You barely kept from falling on your face. He opened the car door and shoved you inside. He slammed it so quickly it nearly got your fingers. The locks clicked and he got in the other side.

“Andy, let me out,” you tried to lift the lock. “I don’t want to talk. It’s over!”

“It’s not over until I say it is.” He snarled and grabbed the back of your neck. He forced you to look at him as the paper bag slipped from your arms and onto your feet. “I know where you work, where you live, and where you meet your men. I know how you like to be fucked and I know how to make you squeal. You don’t get to say it’s over.”

“Please,” you grabbed his wrist as you struggled to break free, “You’re hurting me.”

“And what have you done to me? Blocked my number? Ignored me?” He sneered as he pulled you out of the seat and you were halfway across the console. 

“Ow, Andy, stop--”

“Understand this, baby girl,” he growled as his eyes bore into yours, “This isn’t over. You want to keep running away? We’ll see how long you’re waiting tables when they find out about your other work.”

“You--”

“I could ruin your entire life.” He grabbed your chin and spoke as his nose almost touched yours, “Like you’re trying to ruin mine.”

“I didn’t--”

“You wanna know the last time I fucked my wife? You wanna know how I never see my own son because he’d rather smoke up with his friends behind the garage? Or how I work ten, twelve hours to go home and be alone?” He spat, “Do you really think you know anything about me?”

“I--I--” You trembled. “I don’t.”

“That’s right. You don’t know shit. You’re just a whore in denial. You think you control me? Or those other men? We pay for your shithole apartment and that pretty perfume you wear. You don’t got shit.”

“Andy--”

“Baby girl, we’re going to start easy,” his breath tickled your lip, “You’re going to end it with those other men. It’s just gonna be me.”

“What? I can’t--”

His hand slipped from your chin to your throat and his eyes flashed. “You will. Or I can have them cut you off, hmm? Jerry’s small and jumpy, he won’t be hard, but Simon… he might take a bit more.”

“You--” Your lip quivered. “How do you--”

“Does it matter how I know?” He snarled. “Go. Clear your schedule and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No, no, no…” You uttered and his hand grew tighter with each word.

“It’s me or the street, baby,” he pushed you back so you hit the door and you braced the seat. “I’ll be by around at seven. Don’t make this difficult.”

He reached over to grab the bag from the floor and plopped it in your lap. He took a deep breath as his hand slipped down to your thigh and kneaded you through your pants. He closed his eyes.

“Go.” He breathed. “Now.”

The locks popped and you opened the door carefully. You climbed out stiffly and didn’t look back. You heard the car pull out as you got to the top of the steps and found your keys still hanging from the door. Your hand shook as you turned them in the slot. You had no choice but to fold.


End file.
